


sugarcane in the easy morning

by cjmasim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, Community: hp_drizzle, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, New York City, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmasim/pseuds/cjmasim
Summary: "I mean, it's not like there's anything special about Ross," Pansy continues. "Why do the most beautiful and powerful women go for the most painfully average men?""Maybe they undervalue themselves," Ginny suggests. She doesn't know if this fictional Rachel does, but Pansy nods, so it must have some amount of truth to it."If she were real, I'd have to track her down and talk some sense into her," Pansy says.Ginny laughs. "Good thing she isn't, then.""Good thing," Pansy agrees, looking right at Ginny.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2020





	sugarcane in the easy morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Drizzle Fest 2020, in response to the prompt _Any variation of the quote: "That’s another reason I love New York. Just like that, it can go from bad to cute."_. The quote is from Sex and the City, and the title of this fic is from Northern Downpour by Panic! at the Disco. 
> 
> Thanks to G for betaing and digthewriter for the prompt! I had a lot of fun writing this fic, and I hope you all enjoy it! ❤️
> 
> Now that reveals are up, you can find the playlist and cover art for this fic [here](https://cjmasim.tumblr.com/post/632007665309171712).

Ginny's done her fair share of traveling over the years. From the trip to Egypt after her first year at Hogwarts, to the Quidditch World Cup the summer after that, and her time in Romania with Charlie after graduation, she's seen a decent amount of sights. 

Somehow, arriving in New York City feels different. 

Maybe it's because she's alone this time - alone in the hotel, anyway. The rest of the English national team is with her for the qualifying rounds of the 2002 Quidditch World Cup, of course - the first of her adult life - but her family won't be here for three more days. The team came early to adjust to the time zone and training grounds, and while Ginny isn't optimistic about seeing any playing time as the newest reserve player, she fully intends to make the most of her time here, even if the English team isn't likely to advance very far. 

It is for that reason that she resists the urge to stay in bed the next morning, even as she wakes up two hours before she needs to leave for practice. She hadn't slept especially well, but she can't quite justify spending extra time in bed when she's in one of the most extravagant cities in the world on the national team's budget. When she'd checked into the hotel, the receptionist had given her a pamphlet with information on all the nearby wizarding establishments, but Ginny finds herself more interested in checking out the immediate vicinity of her hotel. She's too tired to Apparate. 

She's barely two steps out of the hotel when she finds a place that seems right. Rose Diamond Coffee Shop, reads the unassuming sign above a nearby shop. Ginny's never been to a proper coffee shop before, and she'd once heard Lavender Brown claim that New York had so many good ones you could throw a pebble and end up finding the best coffee you'll ever taste, so she decides to go in and try it.

She expects to find good coffee, not that she's quite sure how to order it. What she doesn't expect is for the barista to be in any way remarkable. The first thing Ginny notices about her is that she's quite attractive, her dark makeup and pixie cut somehow exactly what she would expect of a barista at a New York coffee shop - and yet, she looks almost eerily familiar. When Ginny's eyes drift to the nametag on her chest, she realizes why. 

"Pansy? As in Pansy Parkinson?" She's not sure she would've recognized her if not for the nametag, what with her signature bob missing.

Pansy's face darkens slightly, and Ginny gets the distinct impression that Pansy recognizes her, too. Not that it's probably all too difficult, given the bright red ponytail and England Quidditch jumper. She must be as surprised to see Ginny as she is to see Pansy, but her tone as she speaks doesn't give it away.

"What'll it be?" Pansy flashes a blatantly forced smile. 

Ginny wants to ask what Pansy's doing here, working at a Muggle coffee shop in the U.S. when she's pretty sure no one in wizarding Britain has seen Pansy since the war. Ron and the others hadn't been entirely sure if she'd survived, not that they'd ever bothered to investigate. Ginny has enough tact not to ask, though, at least not until after she orders her drink.

"What would you like to order?" Pansy asks again, and Ginny realizes she's gone too long without speaking.

"Er… what would be a good drink for beginners?" She's never actually had coffee before, but she's too tired to risk the inevitable disappointment of American tea. The menu doesn’t seem to have many tea options, anyway.

"Depends what you like, really," Pansy shrugs. "Perhaps a nice flavored latte. Most people around here drink it iced."

"Iced?" Ginny winces. "Merlin, I forget how bizarre Americans can be."

"I'll make that a hot latte, then," Pansy says. "Flavor?"

Ginny follows her gaze to a flavor shot menu above the counter, reading through the list. "Vanilla?"

"Is that a question, or is that what you'd like?"

"I'll take vanilla," Ginny says, more confident this time. Pansy smirks and rings her up without another word. She doesn't say anything as Ginny fumbles to remember how to use the Muggle American currency, and Ginny takes a second to be grateful that she happened across probably the only witch in New York working in a Muggle coffee shop. 

Pansy gets to work making Ginny's coffee, and before long, she hands it to her. It's too hot to try it yet, and she can't use a cooling spell as there are a few Muggles sitting at the tables. They probably wouldn't notice, but she can't risk it. 

"Should be fine in five minutes or so," Pansy tells her. 

"Oh, thanks," Ginny says. Come to think of it, she can't say she's ever fantasized about meeting Pansy Parkinson, but if she had imagined it, she doesn't think she'd have pictured Pansy being so polite. Maybe it's just the customer service - she is at work, after all - but from what little she knows of Pansy, she would've expected her to treat Ginny as if they were still at Hogwarts. But maybe she shouldn't be surprised to see that she's matured; they all have. 

Maybe it's this realization that gives Ginny the courage to ask Pansy what she's been wondering all along, or maybe it's just the reminder that she's still a Gryffindor. "Why'd you come out to New York?"

Pansy's smile falls a bit, but she wastes no time in responding. "I could ask you the same question."

"Quidditch World Cup qualifying round," Ginny answers. "I'm a reserve player. Normally I'm on the Holyhead Harpies."

"Sounds about right," Pansy remarks, nodding. "Well, I needed a fresh start, so I moved across the ocean. I am sure I'm far from the only one to do so."

"Did you intend to get that fresh start in the Muggle world?"

Pansy sneers, and there's a slight edge to her voice as she responds. "A job is a job, and it keeps a roof over my head quite well. Some of us don't care for the wizarding world anymore."

"It's better now than it was during the war," Ginny says, mentally cursing herself for saying something so glaringly obvious. 

"I'm sure it is," Pansy says, and at least now she sounds less hostile. "And on top of that, America is different. Bigger. More anonymous. I hated being reminded of all the death and destruction back home."

"That's fair," Ginny concedes. "Do you think it's been five minutes yet?"

Pansy's lips curve up a little at the change in topic, and Ginny thinks she made it out without pushing Pansy too far. She's surprised to have gotten anything at all, but then again, she supposes she'll likely never see Pansy again once she leaves this coffee shop, and Pansy must have had the same thought. 

"Go on, try the drink," Pansy says.

Ginny does, and it's still quite hot, but not enough to burn. It's more bitter and less vanilla-flavored than she'd anticipated, but somewhat surprisingly, she likes it. She says as much to Pansy and almost laughs at how satisfied she looks.

"It's only the best vanilla latte in New York," Pansy says. 

"I'll have to take your word for it," Ginny says. "Maybe even come back to try another one tomorrow."

"I'll be here," Pansy says. "Every day this week, in fact."

"Great," Ginny says, not quite knowing how to make her exit. The bell tied above the door chimes, signaling the entrance of another customer, so she waves goodbye and makes her way back to the hotel with her coffee. 

Maybe it's just the lack of sleep, or maybe she's just lonely, but Ginny is about 90% sure that Pansy Parkinson, former Slytherin pureblood supremacist, current self-imposed refugee from the wizarding world, was genuinely excited at the prospect of meeting Ginny again. 

It's a lot to think about.

-

It hadn't been raining when she'd gone to the coffee shop, but naturally, it rains during practice. 

"It's good to get used to the conditions," the team captain shouts as they all mount their brooms. Everyone casts the necessary charms to keep the rain off and ensure they stick to their brooms, and soon they're practicing. 

Practice has always been a sort of respite for Ginny. No matter what's going on in her life, she can always clear her mind and focus solely on the Quaffle and her teammates and spend any extra brainpower to dodge any Bludgers sent her way. 

For the first few minutes, she can't seem to shake the thoughts of Pansy from her mind. It had been a chance meeting, and Ginny had only known Pansy as an enemy at Hogwarts, had probably never even spoken to her before this morning. It's natural to be a little confused, but she doesn't get why she's still dwelling on it. 

It's not until she just barely dodges a Bludger that she realizes she needs to focus. This is the biggest stage she's been on in her life - at least in the realm of normal things like Quidditch rather than war - and practice is her best chance to make a good impression. 

The Bludger does its job in getting Ginny to focus, but once the team clears out of the training facility she's almost instantly back to thinking about Pansy. She'd intended to spend the day sightseeing, so she pulls out the pamphlet on wizarding New York from the hotel and begins to read it. 

There's a shopping district whose entrance isn't far from the hotel, so Ginny Apparates back to the hotel and finds her way there. When she arrives, she finds herself reading the instructions in Pansy's voice, and as she walks through the district alone, she wonders what it would be like to have Pansy give her a tour.

Maybe she shouldn't go back to see her tomorrow. Maybe it's best that Ginny wipe this morning from her memories - figuratively, at least - and let herself move on before she gets in too deep. 

She knows she won't, though.

-

Pansy is at the counter again, just as promised. She's wearing the same black polo shirt, most likely a requirement for employees, and it matches her dark purple lipstick perfectly. Ginny never would've imagined a mandatory work uniform could look so alluring - but she hasn't had enough caffeine yet to acknowledge that thought.

"Another vanilla latte, or are you going to try another menu item?" Pansy asks as she walks up to the counter. 

Ginny hadn't thought that far ahead. "Did you even know the World Cup qualifying rounds were being held in your city? Before I told you, I mean," she asks instead.

"Well, no, we don't serve _that_ kind of coffee," Pansy smirks. "I never cared much for Quidditch when I lived in the wizarding world, so I'm certainly not about to start now."

"What do you keep up with, then? A Muggle sport? Surely there must be something."

"Are you going to order? It won't be long before someone else comes in, you know," Pansy says, narrowing her eyes. 

Ginny feels her cheeks color a bit. "Right, sorry. I'll have…" She looks at the menu, thinking of trying something new, but she's pretty sure Pansy isn't in the mood to answer questions about different types of coffee right now. "I'll have a vanilla latte again. In a mug this time, not a to-go cup."

Pansy raises an eyebrow. "Do they deliver the _Prophet_ this far?" 

She turns away to make the coffee without waiting for an answer, but Ginny raises her voice to respond. "I do read books, you know."

Pansy doesn't respond, still making the coffee. Ginny waits as patiently as she can bear, and it isn't long before Pansy hands her a steaming mug.

"Careful, it's hot. And don't take the table by that old bookshelf; it's terribly wobbly."

"Thanks," Ginny says, taking the mug. She wants to say more, wants to have a substantial conversation with Pansy, but isn't sure what else to say, so she finds a table near the window and sits down.

She sips her coffee slowly, trying to push all thoughts of Pansy aside so she can decide where to sightsee after practice today. It's hard to make a decision without the wizarding travel brochure open, but watching the passerby through the window is enough for her to at least try to distract herself. Not thinking about Pansy becomes a much harder endeavor when Pansy is in the same room as her. 

"Do you actually read books, or was that just a witty comeback?"

Ginny looks up, startled, to see Pansy sitting down in the chair across from her. 

"You don't have to answer that; I'll spare your pride. If you still wanted to hear about Muggle pop culture, I'm on a 15-minute break."

Ginny opens her mouth to ask what Pansy's on about, then remembers the question Pansy had ignored earlier. Maybe it's best to just let her speak. 

"Go on," she says, and Pansy wastes no time in getting started. 

"You know what a television is, right?" Ginny nods. "I'd never even heard of it before moving here, but my flatmate insisted on getting one for our living room. At first I was skeptical, but she made me watch a program called _Queer as Folk_ and I just couldn't get enough of it. She turned me onto _Friends_ , too - I suppose you wouldn't know, but it's a particularly popular program. And this one character, Rachel…" Pansy keeps going on about how this character deserves better, and how the writers must hate her, and Ginny barely knows what she's talking about but by the time she pauses to take a breath, Ginny is in full agreement that Rachel deserves better than Ross, whoever that is. 

"I mean, it's not like there's anything special about Ross," Pansy continues. "Why do the most beautiful and powerful women go for the most painfully average men?"

"Maybe they undervalue themselves," Ginny suggests. She doesn't know if this fictional Rachel does, but Pansy nods, so it must have some amount of truth to it. 

"If she were real, I'd have to track her down and talk some sense into her," Pansy says.

Ginny laughs. "Good thing she isn't, then."

"Good thing," Pansy agrees, looking right at Ginny. Her gaze lingers longer than necessary, and Ginny meets it without being quite sure she understands what's going on until Pansy gets up. "I have a shift to get back to. Enjoy the rest of your coffee."

"You too," Ginny says, wincing as she realizes that wasn't the most tactful thing to say. Pansy just smirks and goes back to the counter. 

It had been a bit of an odd topic of conversation, but Ginny supposes she did ask. She had been expecting Pansy to make some snide comment about reading classic literature or perhaps enjoying some sort of Muggle culture Ginny had never heard of, but there's no denying that Pansy is quite passionate about those television programs. One of the programs, she remembers, had the word _queer_ in the title and for her to be so offended on Rachel's behalf - it's enough for Ginny to wonder if Pansy is into women, too. 

If that is the case, then perhaps her line on being glad Rachel is a fictional character had come across as flirting. She's not as surprised by that revelation as she probably should be. 

-

Ginny's hesitant to leave the hotel lobby the next morning. Rain is pouring down and she can't even cast a water repellant charm since her destination is a Muggle coffee shop. She's gotten caught in the rain before, back when she was a child and didn't know the spell yet, but she's always hated being doused with water anywhere besides the shower. 

She could avoid the rain, could try to brew coffee using the coffee pot that came with her hotel room, or she could suck it up and go visit Pansy. It's a no-brainer. 

"How long are you in New York?" Pansy asks as Ginny walks up to the counter. She doesn't comment on the water dripping from Ginny's hair to the floor or the miserable expression that she's sure is on her face.

Ginny shrugs, choosing not to ask how Pansy's hair is dry and impeccable as always. "Should be a couple of weeks, but it depends how well the team does."

Pansy nods, then shifts back into barista mode as if she's just remembered that Ginny is still a customer. "Another vanilla latte?"

"That would be perfect," Ginny says. "I'll have it in a mug again. That rain is just awful."

Pansy laughs as she rings her up. "If you're going to keep coming to a Muggle coffee shop, maybe you should invest in an umbrella."

"Do you think there's a spell to keep from getting wet while looking as if you have just to throw off any suspicion?"

"I've never heard of one," Pansy says, "but I'm sure it's possible through some combination of spells. If I had an umbrella, I'd just give you one; it's surely easier."

Ginny can't resist asking now. "How'd you stay dry if you don't even have one?"

"I'm an employee," Pansy smirks. "That means I have to be here before we open. It's quite easy to just Apparate right into the shop."

"Right," Ginny says, blushing. "Of course."

Pansy busies herself with making the coffee, and Ginny waits once again. She's resolutely not looking forward to Quidditch practice in this weather, but the training grounds' schedule is tight.

"One vanilla latte, just for my favorite temporary regular," Pansy announces, sliding the mug across the counter to Ginny. 

"Thank you, fair madam," she grins. It gets a laugh out of Pansy. "Say, is it just me, or has the rain gotten even worse?"

Pansy looks toward the window, watching the rain for a moment. She looks back at Ginny before speaking. "Seems like it. You'll be able to dry off just fine in here."

"I look forward to it," Ginny laughs as she heads over to the same table as yesterday. She doesn't even bother getting out the travel brochure; she'd already decided to spend the day checking out the Muggle subway system since it's one of the few things she can do in this weather. She'll probably have to go back once her family arrives - her father will be especially interested to see it - but she'll deal. 

The closer she gets to finishing her coffee, the more the rain seems to let up. She's pretty sure it does, anyway; it's hard to be sure it isn't just her perception changing as the caffeine dissipates any leftover morning grumpiness. 

"The rain's let up a bit," Pansy says as she comes to collect Ginny's mug. She doesn't seem to be on a break this time, unfortunately, but Ginny needs to leave soon to make it to practice anyway. 

"It's no longer downpouring," Ginny adds. "Still a good shower."

"That's one thing I love about New York," Pansy says. "Just like that, it can go from bad to cute."

"Cute?" Ginny laughs. 

"You learn to appreciate rain a bit more when you don't have to see it every day," Pansy says.

"Is that why you came to New York? To escape the rain?"

Pansy laughs this time. "Maybe if you fancy metaphors. I came here for a fresh start; I already told you. If the rain played any part in that, I'd have gone to London. Plenty of rain there to wash away the past, right?" Ginny can't deny that. "Besides, believe it or not, I was a bit of a rebel as a teenager. I'd already read some Muggle novels, you know. I'd heard all about New York before I came here."

"Do novels count as a travel guide now?"

"They count enough," Pansy says. 

She starts to turn back to the counter. "Wait!" Ginny calls out to stop her, and Pansy turns around to look at her again. "Leaving it all behind - that takes a lot of courage. Was it all worth it?"

Pansy raises an eyebrow, setting the mug back on Ginny's table as she considers the question. "I'm never going to truly fit in here, but part of the beauty of New York is that hardly anyone _does_ fit in. I like the anonymity, and I've built a decent life for myself. That's good enough for me."

"That's good," Ginny says, not quite sure what else to say. She wants to ask if _good enough_ is truly enough, if that's really what Pansy wants, but she doesn't think it's possible to ask that tactfully.

"Are you happy?" Pansy asks, startling Ginny back into the moment. "Being in the spotlight all the time, what with Quidditch and your love life. You're practically a celebrity."

"Seems like you've kept up with the _Prophet_ after all," Ginny says. She hadn't expected Pansy to know that, not if she were as devoted to her self-imposed exile as she says she is. 

"When I first moved out here, I was curious," Pansy shrugs. "I don't read it anymore."

"I don't like being in the spotlight," Ginny says. "Having my breakup with Harry be on the front page of the _Prophet_ for nearly two weeks was terrible, especially so soon after the war. But I love playing Quidditch, and I love getting to travel for it."

"Maybe you like the idea of getting to be someone else for a little while," Pansy says, picking up the mug again with a smirk. "I really do need to get back to work, but I'll see you again tomorrow."

"Of course," Ginny says without even thinking. It's become routine now. 

-

It's not until she's lying in bed that night, thinking about seeing Pansy tomorrow morning rather than thinking about seeing her family, that Ginny realizes she _likes_ Pansy.

-

Her family is due to arrive before practice the next day, so Ginny wakes up early to go to the coffee shop. The shop opens at 7:00, and her family is due to arrive at 8:00, so she has an hour to see Pansy.

She's there in time to watch Pansy unlock the door and flip the sign to _open_. 

"You're here early," Pansy comments. 

"My family's coming today," she explains. "The games start tomorrow, but the team came a few days early to get used to the time zone and practice facilities."

"And you're here early, what, to get some coffee before your family arrives?"

"Something like that," Ginny says. "Really, I just wanted to see you."

It's nothing more than the truth, yet her heart skips a beat as she admits it.

"Oh," Pansy says, and Ginny is pretty sure she sounds pleased, perhaps even a bit flustered. "I'm glad - er, glad to see you too. Well - do you want the usual?"

"Is there a way to add extra caffeine to it?"

"I can give you an extra shot of espresso," Pansy offers. "More caffeine, on the house."

"I'd love that," Ginny says. The conversation is completely mundane, and it helps her to get over the initial awkwardness. "Nice to see it isn't raining today."

Maybe that was a little _too_ mundane, but it works to start a conversation, and Ginny stands at the counter talking to Pansy until another customer comes in. She moves to a table just to look less conspicuous, but as soon as the customer has their drink in hand, Pansy moves to stand by Ginny's table.

"Still planning on coming in every morning?"

Ginny takes a sip of her coffee, deliberating even though she knows the answer. "Of course," she says. "They'll have their own hotel rooms and their own activities. I can slip away."

"This early in the morning, though?" Pansy grins.

"Only if I get an extra shot of caffeine," Ginny laughs. "What did you call it again?"

"Espresso," Pansy says. "A type of coffee. You add more, you add more caffeine."

"Oh," Ginny says. 

"Speaking of coffee, more customers," Pansy says, and without another word, she's back at the counter.

Ginny continues to sip at her coffee, monitoring the time on her watch closely. She doesn't have much time before she has to go meet her family, yet the idea of this being the last she sees of Pansy today doesn't feel right. Maybe she should make a move - the worst that can happen is Pansy saying no, and if she does, Ginny never has to come back to this coffee shop, and once she's out of New York, she'll never see her again.

If she says yes, well, that last part still applies, but they can figure something out. 

"Say, Pansy," she begins as Pansy finishes up with the customer and comes back to her table. "I'm not sure when exactly I'll be free now that my family's going to be here, but I - er, I'd really like to spend more time with you. Not just in the coffee shop, but like, maybe, you know… a date?"

"A date," Pansy repeats. She sits down in the chair across from Ginny, and she's smiling. "I'd love that."

Ginny breathes a sigh of relief. "Great!" Her voice cracks a little as she says it, but Pansy doesn't comment. "The hotel has some owls that guests can use, so I can just owl you a time and date?"

"Sure. Any evening works for me. We'll meet outside here. I'll pick a nice restaurant, too," Pansy says, and Ginny is glad she offered since she certainly didn't have anything planned for a hypothetical date.

"That sounds wonderful," she says. She can't stay much longer since it's just about time to meet her family at the Portkey location, but she can't help but spend the rest of the day looking forward to it. 

A date with a very attractive woman, one who was at Hogwarts at the same time as her no less. It's far from what Ginny had expected to find in New York, but it's enough to call this trip a success even before she's played a single Quidditch game. 

-

By the afternoon, she's already getting impatient, so Ginny sends Pansy an owl with a simple message.

_How does tomorrow night sound?_

The owl comes back with an affirmative response almost immediately. 

-

Considering Pansy's taste, it's no surprise that she brings Ginny to an exceptionally fancy French restaurant. The restaurant is entirely lit by candlelight, and despite being a Muggle restaurant, the atmosphere is not unlike the Great Hall. 

"Do you speak any French?" Pansy asks as they peruse the menus.

"Baguette?" Ginny laughs. "Does that count?"

" _Oui_ ," Pansy grins. "Absolutely."

Naturally, when the waitress returns to take their orders, Pansy pronounces hers in what Ginny can only assume to be perfect French while she stumbles over the words _coq au vin_ \- chicken cooked in red wine - but it's all in good fun, she knows. The waitress has surely heard worse, and Pansy just gives her an encouraging smile.

"I don't actually speak it either," she admits. "I'm just familiar with the cuisine. Part of 'proper' pureblood upbringing."

The conversation flows naturally from there, continuing even after the food arrives. They're quite slow to eat as a result, but the food is wonderful and the company is even better, so Ginny can't complain.

"I've always wanted to see Egypt," Pansy says as the topic shifts to travel. "It has such a rich history."

"I went there after my first year at Hogwarts," Ginny says. "My brother - Bill, the oldest - was working there at the time. It was such a strange time of my life, though, being twelve years old and all." She doesn't say _and having just recently been held captive in the Chamber of Secrets by a Horcrux_ , but she's sure Pansy remembers. "I'd love to see it again with fresh eyes."

"I do so wish I could travel on my Muggle money and job, but I can't," Pansy sighs.

"Not even within the States?"

Pansy shakes her head. "I suppose I could, but the effort of getting someone to cover my shift… honestly, the easiest thing to do would be to give it all up and take some money out of the family vault back at Gringotts."

"But you're enjoying living independently," Ginny presumes.

"Indeed," Pansy confirms. "But I'd love to travel some more. I'd love to travel with you, even, if you're up for it."

"Oh, I'd love to," Ginny says, feeling herself blush a little just at the thought. "I've seen a decent amount of the world for someone my age, but I've always been there for a very specific purpose. It'd be nice to get to just explore, don't you think?"

"We'll have to do it together sometime," Pansy says. 

They finish eating soon after the conversation drifts away from the topic of travel, and as they're leaving the restaurant, Pansy stops Ginny at the door. 

"I'll walk you back to your hotel," she says. "It's really not far from here, and as convenient as magical travel is, you really must see the city at night."

"It's raining again," Ginny says, and Pansy shakes her head.

"This time, I brought an umbrella." She pulls something out of her purse that doesn't look anywhere near big enough to fit two people under, but as she steps out into the rain and presses a button on the device, Ginny watches it expand to cover her. "Coming?"

Pansy reaches out a hand, and Ginny takes it without hesitation. 

"This is brilliant," she laughs. "Just like a water repellant charm for Muggles."

"We should probably pair it with a warming spell, though," Pansy says. She looks around, making sure no Muggles are around, and quickly gets out her wand to cast one. Ginny feels the chilly breeze vanish and knows it must have worked. Pansy doesn't let go of her hand, though, even as they begin to walk. 

They're still holding hands several blocks later. Pansy's using one hand to hold the umbrella and the other to hold Ginny's hand, so she's left with only her voice to point Ginny toward all the best views from the sidewalk, but it's surprisingly effective. Ginny gets the impression that Pansy has walked around the city many times, yet she's not at all bored by it. 

"Do you think you'd move back?" Ginny asks eventually. 

Pansy scoffs. "In a perfect world, maybe. I'd never be welcomed back, though."

"What about everyone you truly care about?" Ginny asks. "Everyone who cares about you - wouldn't they welcome you back? I would think that's more important than the public at large."

"I suppose so," Pansy concedes. "What's it like there, anyway?"

"Better," Ginny says simply. "Better than it has been for a while. It doesn't feel like we're in a war anymore, if that's what you mean."

Pansy sighs. "I suppose it would be much easier to keep in touch with you if we're at least on the same continent. Sending owls across the ocean is such a pain."

"Does that mean you'll think about it?" 

"Consider it thought about," Pansy grins. "I can't say for sure when, but I think I've been here long enough. I've gotten that fresh start I wanted, and it was all well and good but it feels rather stagnant now. And it would make it so much easier to see you again, even if that is moving a bit fast."

"It doesn't even have to be permanent," Ginny says. "You could always choose to move again. So could I."

They're at the hotel now, and Pansy stops outside the entrance. "I've had a lovely evening," she says. 

"As have I," Ginny says. Her hand is still in Pansy's, and she takes a step closer. Pansy looks at her, moving closer, and Ginny knows she's about to kiss her, so she closes the distance and shuts her eyes as their lips meet. Pansy removes her hand from Ginny's and brings it up to rest on her shoulder, placing the other on her waist as she deepens the kiss. It feels like it's been a long time coming, and as soon as they break apart, Pansy goes back in for more. 

"I'll see you again," Pansy says as they break apart for what's probably the final time that night. "Tomorrow morning, I suppose."

"Of course," Ginny replies. 

"When is your first game?" Pansy asks. "I'd love to come support you."

"You know I'll just be on the bench, right?"

Pansy laughs. "That doesn't change anything."

"I'll see you there, then. Tomorrow at seven," Ginny says. 

"I look forward to it," Pansy says. She kisses Ginny once again, this time a short goodbye kiss, and waves as she Apparates out of sight.


End file.
